


[Work in Progress]

by CosmicLobster



Category: Original Work
Genre: "Business Partners" to Lovers, Contracts, Dark themes but not really, Demon Deals, Demon Summoning, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, Hell, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, Let's see if I can turn this in for a grade in my lit class, M/M, On Hiatus, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Unhealthy Relationships, lowkey a crackfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 13:17:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20797253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicLobster/pseuds/CosmicLobster
Summary: In which a man, Dominick Novak, makes a deal with a demon and gets more than what he bargained for.





	1. Chapter 1

I knew it was a bad idea to mess with black magic but I desperate. The being in front of me was 7 feet tall and drenched in what I hope was mud. "Do you know what you're doing?" Its voice sounded like what you'd hear in only the darkest depths of a broken mind. It came down to eye level "Are you aware of the cost?" It asked, looking me straight in the eye.

'Into my soul', I thought. "I am aware." I tried to keep my voice steady. "I will help you bring your family back and in return", "My soul." I finished for him. He seemed satisfied with my answer.

It turned and burned a symbol into the wall, screams of the dammed filled my ears and echoed throughout the house, "Follow me." The creature said.

It grabbed my hand after I made not even the slightest attempt to move. The creature took a knee facing me, "Are you sure you are ready?". I wasn't entirely sure how to answer that question. I definitely wanted my family back but judging by the pained screams still echoing around the usually too quiet house, the consequences of this deal would not be light. "I-I- I'm-" I stammered, it studied me closely. 

Suddenly, it stood up to full height. It started shrinking and shifting to a more human-like look, The new form calmed me a bit. "Are you sure you are ready?" He asked again, the new voice made it much easier for me talk. "Yes, I am." I finally confirmed. "We must seal the deal now" he leaned forward and put a hand on my cheek, I felt my face flush underneath the heat of his skin on mine.

When he kissed me I felt an intense burning in my chest. The kiss felt way longer than it was supposed to be but I could feel remaining tension melting from the room. A little while later reality finally came back to me, I had just sold my soul to a demon.

In an instant, he led me to the still glowing portal. The screams got louder as we proceeded through a hallway leading to a large door. "Before we enter I must warn you, there are many demons and other entities beyond this door. Not all will change their form for your comfort." He warned.

I found this warning a bit strange, why would a demon care about a human's comfort anyway?


	2. Chapter 2

Azazel pushed the grand doors open, the screaming still sounded muffled with the doors opened. A figure twice the size of Azazel's other form spotted us.

Before I could even blink it was right in front of us. It's form, like Azazel's shrunk and contoured into a more humanlike one, save for the extra eyes and big black wings on his back. "This is Abaddon, I'm sure you know him." Abaddon, even in this human form, radiated fire with the intensity of the sun. Abaddon immediately shot me a crooked smile like he knew something I didn't.

"Welcome to Hell, Dominick." He clapped me on the back as if we had known each other for years. Abaddon turned to Azazel and took him a short distance away. As they whispered amongst themselves I took some time to scan the area, there were nightmarish creatures at every turn. As the whispering coming from Abaddon and Azazel turned to whisper-shouting, a beautiful women flew down from the other side of the large room.

When she landed she looked me up and down. I guess my looks satisfied her because she immediately put her hands on my chest and leaned in really close.

She started whispering in a language in a language I couldn't really place. "Um, excuse m-" she then cut me off with a kiss. Before I knew it she was thrown off of me. The woman and I were both stunned to see Azazel between us, he was not happy. 

Her shock soon turned to fear of Azazel's wrath and she flew away. I flinched when he turned and started storming towards me, instead of attacking me he only scanned me and asks if I was okay.

Abaddon only laughed at the whole ordeal, "Feelin' extra protective, huh?" He asked Azazel who ignored him and grabbed my arm to drag me towards another door where the screams were much louder.

"Try not to look around too much, I'm sure you aren't a fan of gore." Azazel's warning made my stomach turn, I wasn't good around blood. I nearly threw up during the blood ritual!

"W-why are we going in here?" I internally cringed at my shaky voice. "I want you to meet someone else, you may have read about him as well." Azazel's smooth voice almost calmed me down for a second, but the screams and the thought of blood still made me shiver.

The door opened to reveal a man in a black apron slicing into a screaming woman's head like it was a smoked ham. Despite Azazel's warnings, I scanned the room anyway. The place would look like a regular deli, if it weren't for the blood everywhere. My eyes followed one particular trail of blood, it seemed to lead to a discarded body.

Before I can fully take in the gorey scene Azazel roughly grabbed my chin turned my focus back the man turning a woman into sandwich meat. "Hey, Azazel, is this Dom- a new soul?" Alastor asked.

How did he know my name? All of Azazel's eyes narrowed at Alastor, who looked somewhat apologetic. "Yes, this is a new soul but not for you. He's here for his wife's soul." Azazel explained.

"What's her name?" The two demons turned towards me. 

"Her name is N-Nadia, Nadia Michaelis." Azazel scowled upon hearing her name and Alastor just stood by, looking thoughtful.

"Nadia Michaelis...Nadia Michaelis...hmmm, Is she the one who sold her kids' so-" Alastor cut himself off after seeing Azazel's "Shut up" look. Putting two and two together, I turned towards Azazel for confirmation.

Azazel apologized and said, "I'm sorry you had to find out this way."

I couldn't believe it, I wouldn't believe it. "That can't my wife, t-that CAN'T be her." I was soon shaking but it was no longer from fear but from anger.

Alastor put a bloody hand on my shoulder, "Nah, man, it was definitely her." 

Azazel nodded, "I can see her, I can see the sins she has committed. She was a vain and selfish woman. She sold her soul for everlasting beauty and her children for vast riches."

"B-b-but...", I knew she wasn't the best woman. Nadia could be selfish sometimes but she wouldn't go as far to selling our childrens' souls for her own gain...right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next year for the next update, I guess. 😂


End file.
